Lifetimes Before
by serianri
Summary: Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles date back a good several lifetimes ago. It all started with a little ritual...
1. Prologue: Intertwined for Eternity

Prologue: Intertwined for Eternity

Seven children huddled together to form a circle around a glass filled with water.

The redhead took out a small knife and fearlessly slit his wrist and let the blood drip into the cup. He handed the weapon to the blond who imitated the leader's actions perfectly and passed it on. The knife went around and finally reached the last child who was pale and anemic.

Everyone looked at the weak child who held the knife in his hand.

"You don't have to cut yourself. You can just drink."

The almost lifeless child nodded and drank from the cup of blood and water. The cup was then passed around and drunken from until there was nothing left.

"The star's alignment tonight signifies that our destinies are secured. It's a good thing that I carried my lucky item since this morning."

"Why doesn't Kurochin have to cut himself? It's not fair. Mine is going to scar."

"Murasakibaracchi. I'm sure Akashicchi has his reason for making Kuroko an exception. Plus, we all know Kurokocchi can bleed to death from just a paper cut. If Kurokocchi were to die, then all of us would have to commit suicide and follow. That'll defeat the whole purpose of this."

"I can't believe I actually came to do something so ridiculous."

"Technically, Aomine. According to your date, time, and place of birth, you are the one who benefits the most from this ritual."

"Who gives?"

"Aomine-kun. I know you're tough, but you should at least bandage up your wrist. Blood is a very precious component of the human body."

"Kurochin. Don't get too close to Mine-chin. He feeds on the blood of pure, naive, and defenseless children like you to replenish himself."

"Shut up Stretch. At least I'm not going to die from diabetes like you."

"I'm still bleeding!"

"Kagamicchi. Why did you cut yourself so deep?"

"That's what everyone else did."

"No. It was only you, Kagami-kun."

"Do you want me to cut you Kuroko?"

"Quiet."

The children stared at the redhead who pointed the knife at all of them. "I said quiet."

The bickering children shut up at once and looked at the omniscient boy whom they all acknowledged as their leader. He looked at all of them and finally opened his mouth to speak.

"May we remain together for all eternity and after."


	2. First Life

**Hello readers. It is advised to read this before skipping ahead.**

**In this story, Kuroko and the GoM will be casted in a series of roles where they may (not certain) alternate between both male and female perspectives in the different lives they live before their lives in KnB.**

**Explanation: Because the seven children performed the ritual, they are destined to meet each other in every life they are reborn in. Each life varies as it'll feature different character combinations in different scenarios. Each life explains the development of a certain characteristic of the individual.**

**Note: This is not a series of one shots as they all connect together to form a bigger picture. If there is any confusion, feel free to request for clarification.**

**Without further ado, I present to you...**

* * *

First Life

A soldier opened the heavy door and threw in a new batch of "sinners." The thin, pale boy sitting in the corner woke up from his little nap and watched as five new people in their teens trail in. After the gates closed, whispers filled the cold, wet, dirty underground hole.

"Look at the redhead's eyes."

"How scary."

"Spawn of a demon."

"He's bad news. Move. He's coming our way."

The redhead walked to the quiet corner and sat down. He almost didn't notice that someone else already occupied the space. He got up to find another location.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi." The boy sat back down. He looked at the ghostly boy with interest. He was the first to welcome him.

"Your eyes are different colors."

"I'm an illegitimate child."

"I'm a slave."

The two boys sat silently together. The whispers from the other prisoners continued until the gate flung open and a messenger walked in to deliver the death sentences to the criminals.

"Our noble king has generously given you unworthy beings a second chance to live. All of you shall participate in tomorrow's gladiator show. If you win, you leave. If you lose, you die."

The prisoners were immediately interested. Everyone in the room looked around at their possible enemies. All eyes shot at the thin Kuroko in the corner. Everyone wanted to have him as their opponent.

"Better news yet. Instead of fighting each other, we're throwing lions into the games."

The prisoners all stood up except for the two boys in the corner. Kuroko remained seated since he believed that he'd die either way, whether by man or by beast. Akashi simply wasn't listening.

"But the generous crown prince Kise has proposed a new option that the king recently approved of. We are now allowing groups of two gladiators to fight together against two beasts. Now let's go sign up for tomorrow's lineup."

"First up. Aomine and Momoi. Brother is accused of assisting sister to escape a marriage arranged by the honorable king."

A navy-haired, tan skinned boy stood up and towered over the messenger. The pretty pink-haired little sister clung on to her brother's arm. "We're a team."

"Next. Illegitimate child of a maid and royalty and slave boy step forth. Accused of..."

The two boys waited for the reason of their death sentence which never came.

"Sign up. Alone or together?"

"Together," Akashi stated confidently. Kuroko stared in disbelief. Now they're both going to die for sure. The redhead walked back to the corner and Kuroko followed.

"Our crime is being born." Akashi said to Kuroko before he sat down. The other boy understood the feeling completely.

...

The pair of blue eyes blinked. They were fixed on the half-naked redhead shifting his golden neck cuff in front of the large piece of reflective glass.

"Tetsuya. Fix your armor."

"Akashi. I don't know how to wear it."

"Then you don't need it."

"What if I get hurt?"

"I'll protect you."

"I meant from the sun. I'm sensitive to UV rays."

"Give it." Akashi helped fasten the shoulder pads on the thin frame of the fragile boy.

"Akashi. Why did you choose me as your partner?"

"Gut feeling."

Akashi picked up a dull, rusted silver sword and handed it to his partner. He picked up his own golden sword.

"When the siblings finish their battle, it's our turn. Do not make eye contact with the lions. Use your ability. Stay invisible."

The loud cheers from the rowdy crowd interrupted their conversation. The cheers were for the siblings who survived after defeating two lions.

On the highest balcony, sat the playful king. Next to him, sat the handsome crown prince Kise with his scholarly advisor and star reader, Midorima.

"Midorima. What do you think of the next team?"

"Today's lucky color is gold."

Cheers greeted the two teenage boys as they stepped into the arena. "Follow my lead and watch me carefully," the redhead ordered.

The gates on the opposite side opened and the crowd became even wilder as two hungry lions walked out. The two beasts caught sight of the redhead and licked their lips. The lions instinctually charged at their prey.

...

Not one spectator among the large crowd understood what really happened in the arena. No one could explain why the two lions stopped right in front of the redhead and didn't attack. Neither can anyone explain why one of the lions suddenly fell as if some invisible force struck it from behind.

Before anyone even knew, the battle was over. All eyes were staring in awe at the redhead who stood in front of two dead lions. It was almost as if the beasts were bowing to their emperor.

"I think I got sunburn." Kuroko crept from behind one of the lions. Only then, did the crowd realize that there were two boys in the arena.

"Tetsuya. Misdirection is a gift. It'll take you to far places."

Kuroko was never proud of his lack of presence, but it was the first thing he was ever praised for. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"I hope we can play again on the same team someday." The redhead exited the arena and the shadow followed.


	3. Second Life

**I personally feel that the second life has a little more meaning to it, so I hope you like it. (Reviews are greatly appreciated as I can get a feel at what I should be aiming towards next.)**

* * *

Second Life

"It's the twins!" the girls squealed as the two blue-haired boys walked in.

"They look the same. I can't tell them apart."

"It's easy. Look at their eyebrows. The friendly-looking one is Kuroko. The sinister-looking one is Aomine."

"They look very similar, but they are complete opposites. Kuroko is very kind and gentle."

"Not only is he handsome and adorable, he is also very successful. Ever since he was ten, he followed his father to go overseas to do business. He also won many awards for various things. There was a whole newspaper article dedicated to him. He's a gentleman."

"I heard he's engaged to the wealthy noble's beautiful daughter, Midorimi (fem Midorima)."

"Aw." The single girls all sulked at the news. "What about Kuroko's twin brother? What was his name again?"

"Aomine."

"He's bad news. When his diligent twin reads science and history books, he reads naughty magazines. He doesn't go around doing business. Instead, he stays at home to sleep and doesn't get up until late noon. The maids always complain about how messy Aomine is. I definitely don't want him as a husband." The group of young girls walked away to judge other potential husband candidates.

"Aomine-kun. Do you want some food?" Kuroko asked his twin.

"No. You can go socialize with the others. No need to stay behind with me."

"I like talking to Aomine-kun."

"Go talk to those guys over there. That's the famous scientist you always admired." Aomine pointed to the old man standing in a group with other famous people. Kuroko nodded and joined the circle that gladly welcomed the young genius.

...

"Kuroko. Why'd you drink so much? You have zero tolerance for alcohol. Just stick with your dairy products." Aomine struggled to carry his drunken twin out of the party.

"Aomine-kun. Why are we so different?" Kuroko randomly asked.

"What do you mean?" Aomine managed to get his brother into the car.

"Aomine-kun. Why do you have life so easy?"

_Easy? Heh. Says the genius who has everybody flocking to him and treating him like a prince_.

"I don't want to get married." The drunk boy truthfully confessed.

"You're drunk. Midorimi is an attractive girl. You're getting married in a few days so don't complain."

"Sure...she has an impressively overwhelming chest. But, I don't even know her. Father shouldn't randomly arrange marriages for business purposes."

"You probably just don't know you like her yet. You're always smiling when you're with her. You're happy, aren't you?"

"Aomine-kun. I can pretend just as well as you." Aomine stared at the intoxicated boy who continued rambling. "Though you act tough, you're very soft inside. "I remember that time when we were kids. Father took us both to visit a business partner's family to establish better relations.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not. I remember very clearly. The spoiled son of that wealthy family liked my toy and took it from me. When I asked for it back, he kicked me."

"And father told you to apologize for being kicked. I remember."

"No. You went and beat up the boy for me. That's why father never brings you along to business trips." Aomine looked at him. "Because of me," Kuroko finished guiltily.

"You're my brother. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kuroko leaned close to Aomine. "I'm not happy. Not even the slightest." Kuroko fell into a deep sleep right after.

...

"Father. Is it true?"

"Aomine. This doesn't concern you."

"It has everything to do with me."

"You don't know anything."

"You arranged for my brother to marry the noble's daughter to pay off your stupid gambling debt."

"It's none of your business."

"Cancel it. Don't make him clean up your damn mess."

Father smacked Aomine coldly across the face. Before the boy could recover, the older man grabbed onto his son's face and held it firmly.

"Kuroko's fiancé's father is a powerful individual in society. No one goes against him. If his daughter wants to marry Kuroko, then Kuroko WILL marry her." The father finally released his firm grip.

"Did you even consider his happiness?"

"Money is happiness. Kuroko is marrying happiness."

"Father. You never change." Aomine stormed out.

...

"Young master," the maids all greeted when Aomine stormed through the hallways.

"Young master, Aomine." Aomine turned to his favorite maid, Momoi. She was the only one who always distinguished him from his twin brother with a single glance. "Young master Kuroko has not come out of his room since yesterday night. Should I go check on him?"

"No. I'll go." Aomine walked a few steps, but ran the rest until he reached his brother's room and quietly snuck into the room. He peered inside, but didn't see anyone. It was empty. When he turned to leave, he saw a little crack in the closed closet. Aomine made out a little figure curled up in the darkness where he sought silent comfort.

It pained Aomine to see his perfect brother at his lowest time. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_Kuroko. You're supposed to be happy._

Aomine walked out of the room before his presence was detected by his brother. He knew Kuroko wouldn't want him to see him like that. Aomine returned to his room and leaned heavily against his closed door.

_I didn't know that being the light can be so lonely. So for once, brother, let me share your burden_.

...

When the day of the wedding finally approached, no one understood what happened. The groom was waiting and the guests were sitting patiently, waiting for a bride that never showed up.

After the news about the bride running away to be with a secret lover, the crowd disbanded. Father was furious and left with all the disappointed guests who took the time off their busy schedule to attend another political marriage. Everyone left one after another until there was only Kuroko left.

Before the last few guests exited, they gave their sincere apologies for the letdown for the groom. Kuroko, now standing alone on the elevated podium, felt anything but sorrow. In fact, it felt as if something good happened to him for once.

Kuroko returned home in the evening wearing a real smile. He knew very well that Father would most likely beat him, but even that wouldn't ruin this great day. When Momoi saw Kuroko, she rushed to the young master.

"Young master Kuroko. The master has decided to leave the mansion and will not be returning for a few weeks." Momoi responsibly reported.

Kuroko smiled. It was good news after more good news. It was as if someone was supporting him in the back all along yet he didn't notice.

"Momoi. Where is my brother? Does he know of Father's temporary absence?" Kuroko observed the maid's sudden change of expression.

"Young master Aomine is well aware. He is currently resting in his room."

Kuroko smiled and headed to tell his brother of the great news.

"Young master Kuroko. Wait." The maid's voice anxiously called. "You shouldn't go in. He is resting." Momoi shook her head.

Kuroko patted his favorite maid's head and politely dismissed her. Kuroko thought it strange that his brother would be sleeping so early and thought a little harder. Aomine-kun wasn't at the wedding. Where was he?

Kuroko entered the dim room unnoticed. He walked over to the bed where his twin brother was sleeping. A tear trickled down Kuroko's smooth pale skin. He sat down on the chair next to the bed where probably Momoi was sitting when she was tending to Aomine's injuries. Kuroko looked at his twin, but didn't see a mirror image. Aomine's entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. His body was bandaged all around-sloppily, extremely sloppily. Although Momoi was both brothers' favorite, no one ever praised her skills in taking caring of them. Bandaging was an excellent example as to why no one ever complimented the young maid's skills.

Kuroko temporarily ignored the bandages to concentrate on his dear brother.

It all started making sense. Aomine-kun wouldn't miss his brother's big day, no matter how he acted like he didn't care about him all the time.

Kuroko took Aomine's injured hand and held it lovingly in his.

_Where I've shown the brightest, you were always covered. Never once did you complain, but only supported me with everything you have. So in my next life, let me be the shadow under your light, like how you've been mine all along_.


	4. Third Life

**Long time no see. How are you all doing? I know it's been some time so thanks for coming to read. I want to introduce you to the first part of the military arc. **

* * *

Third Life

For the first time in six years, Aomine filled his strong and healthy lungs with the homely air of his tiny village. Crispy leaves brushed against his black leather boots before tumbling away on the fertile soil of his beloved hometown. His prestigious badges glistened with the glorious morning light. With each long stride, he felt his heart race faster. With each step, he was one step closer to home-where she was.

Upon reaching the doorsteps of the familiar wooden house, Aomine paused and absorbed the image that he almost forgot. The wind breezed through his short navy hair. He looked down at the little pink box sitting on the palm of his large hand and smiled. He waited six long years for this, but he knew she waited longer, much longer.

As if sensing the returning boy's strong presence, a beautiful girl stepped out from behind the walls of her home. Her bright eyes twinkled.

"Dai-chan!" The pink-haired girl threw her arms around Aomine's neck, yanking him down for a kiss on the cheek. Her soft breasts pressed closely to his and he felt his heart pounding violently against his chest.

"Satsuki..." Aomine's long fingers combed through her long silky hair. How he yearned to caress her like this in what seemed like endless days in the military. "I'm back."

Momoi's cheeks were tinted a seductive shade of pink. "Dai-chan! You were gone so long. I was so worried." The girl slowly wriggled her way out of Aomine's powerful embrace. He was in good shape before he was enlisted, but now, he was even more toned. His solid muscular build wasn't well hidden under his uniform. She noticed he was bigger and stronger from when she lost saw him. Momoi's soft pale hands stroked her childhood friend's face. "You got tanner."

Aomine's large hands instantly covered her snow white ones, giving her a short moment of surprise.

"Dai-chan. You've changed a lot."

The smiling girl looked kindly at the taller figure. He lifted an eyebrow, not fully understanding. Momoi shook her head slightly. It was only a slight change, but she noticed. Aomine was never the type to show his feelings publicly in such a manner. Perhaps he himself didn't realize his own change.

"Satsuki. I have something important I have to tell yo-"

"Aomine-kun." A familiar voice, now more mature, but still recognizable, interrupted the conversation. A thin, innocent-looking, brown-haired boy stepped out from behind the house and greeted his old friend.

"Sakurai Ryou. Didn't expect to you see around."

Sakurai smiled shyly at the taller boy. Aomine watched Momoi skip next to Sakurai and casually link her arms with his.

"Dai-chan. Join us for tea." Momoi's warm welcome was not rejected. Aomine nodded and headed into the familiar home where he used to hang around all the time.

The ceiling appeared lower than how he remembered it. Aomine stepped in with caution, ducking twice after remembering that the entrance was elevated. As he peered inside, his eyes wandered to his favorite red chair which had remained in the same place. The wooden dining table was moved to the center of the living room. Some of the furniture was new. He didn't recall ever seeing those. Other than a few alterations, Aomine didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Aomine and Sakurai took a seat by the dining table as they both watched the blossomed beauty prepare tea. Her delicate figure moved with grace as she spun around to get three teacups from the cupboard. She carefully brought the tea tray over to where the two boys were sitting. Momoi smiled gently as she poured the hot green tea into the three cups. Only after serving her guest properly, did she take a seat.

"A...Ao...Aomine-k...kun. How was the military?" Aomine glared at the stuttering boy. "Sorry. I'm really sorry for asking. I just...I'm sorry." Sakurai bowed his head in apology, further annoying the Aomine.

"Ryou-kun. Stop doing that. You're annoying Dai-chan." Momoi laughed like an angel at the boy who started apologizing to her next. Aomine noticed Momoi's carefree and light laughing, another part of her he missed greatly. "Dai-chan. Are you a top officer?" the pink-haired girl asked as she playfully poked at the shiny badges hanging proudly above his left chest pocket.

"I'm lieutenant colonel." Sakurai gaped and Momoi gasped. Aomine impressed his two audiences. In the short time of six years, Aomine landed a position that would normally be given to qualified people twice his age.

"Aomine-kun. Are you planning to continue serving?" Sakurai asked after much encouraging from the Momoi to speak up.

"I wanted to make it to at least a colonel, but that would take another few years. Besides, I came back for a reason." Aomine's mesmerized eyes fell on the mature girl across from him. "A very important reason."

"We have something to share with you too Dai-chan." Momoi nudged the shy boy to share the news. Sakurai gulped and looked seriously at the curious soldier.

"Aomine-kun. While you were away, we sent you a letter, but you probably weren't able to read it. But Momoi and I got married last summer."

As if by confirmation, Momoi hooked her arms around Sakurai's and leaned on his shoulders.

"Dai-chan. We wished you could've came."

"..." Aomine's eyes never left the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't believe any of this. His eyebrows furrowed at the sudden news. His smile completely disappeared.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi wore a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Satsuki. Walk with me." Aomine stood up and walked out to the backdoor exit. Momoi assured Sakurai that things were fine and rushed outside.

...

"Dai-chan..." Momoi reached out her thin pale arms which were pushed back from the upset soldier.

"Satsuki. Is it true? Did you and Ryou really ...?"

"Dai-chan..."

"Did you marry him?" Aomine barked furiously.

"Yes." Tears streamed down her precious face, paining the boy who caused them.

"Satsuki. Why?" Aomine needed to know. After all, he painstakingly endured the tough military life for six whole years.

"Dai-chan..."

"Is there anything else you can say? Do you know? Every day in these six years, all I did was train and train so that I could come back to you as fast I can. Now, I'm done. And what do I find?" Aomine's anger pierced the poor girl crying in front of him.

"Dai-chan. Have you ever considered how I felt?" Momoi's emotional words startled the enraged boy. Aomine's face scrunched up in pain when he imagined the lonely years his beloved childhood friend spent alone. "I don't care for your military titles and honors you receive. I just want Dai-chan!"

"Then why'd you go off and marry Ryou?" Aomine became angrier.

"Because I couldn't wait forever!" Momoi wiped away the last tears running down her face. "In the last six years, never once did you return any one of my ninety-eight letters. In these four years, you never came back to visit. I spent everyday worrying about you. Did you know? Do you know how that feels?"

"Then do you still love me?" Momoi did not expect Aomine's sudden question.

"I'll always love you." Momoi looked deeply into the taller boy's dark blue orbs.

"Then choose me." Confidence burned in his eyes with a slight hint of unfamiliar arrogance.

"No." Momoi extinguished any hope Aomine held inside. "I'm married."

"Satsuki." Aomine's firm hands gripped the girl's thin frame. "I love you."

"Dai-chan. During the years you were gone, waiting became unbearable. There were days when I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat properly, couldn't live. That was when Ryou taught me to see the beauty of life again. Do you understand Dai-chan?"

Aomine's face scrunched up as he put all his strength into suppressing tears from surfacing. His voice shook as he asked his final question.

"Will you follow me or not?"

"I can't."

Those words were all he needed. Aomine nodded as he turned and blinked away the annoying tears. He resumed his usual calm composure and turned to leave.

"Satsuki." Aomine had his back facing the crying girl. "I can't congratulate you and Ryou. But I hope you find what I couldn't give you."

Momoi watched silently as the distant figure in the military uniform leave once again from her life.

"Dai-chan. I still love you. That's why I'll always be watching over you and making sure you're doing what you're supposed to. You'll always have a place in my heart, whether it's this life or the next or even the one after that." Momoi knew her soft whispers wouldn't ever be heard, but this was a vow only she needed to know.

...

"Colonel Akashi. Lieutenant Colonel Aomine has returned."

"Call him in." The stoic redhead patiently waited as his secretary invited the absent soldier into his quarters.

Minutes later, the summoned soldier arrived. Akashi analyzed the broken boy standing in front of him. It was only a few days when he last saw him, yet he seemed like an entirely different person. There was no longer any life in his eyes. The omniscient colonel dismissed his secretary and only spoke when the two were alone.

"Daiki." Akashi's paralyzing eyes fell on the taller boy.

"Why did I work so hard?" Akashi waited for his devastated friend to continue. "What did I do with these six years?" Aomine covered his face with his gloved hands.

"You fulfilled your required service and achieved more than your peers."

"And for what? All I wanted was to go home quickly to her. But falling for her is the worst feeling. It's more severe than all the cuts and bruises, aches and sores I received in the military. I have no purpose."

"Then find one." Aomine took Akashi's advice neutrally, neither taking heed nor forgetting. Aomine straightened up, saluted, and walked out of the tent.

...

"Colonel Akashi. Lieutenant Colonel Aomine did not show up for the meeting today. This would make it the third time this month. Do we need to send a warning?"

"Let him skip. It's the least he deserves."

The confused secretary looked at her distant boss.

"Colonel. Are you sure?" the female secretary asked to confirm.

"I was the one who convinced him to not return until he fulfills his service term." Akashi noticed his secretary's pitiful expression. "It would he a lost to the military for losing such a valuable asset."

"With all due respect, Colonel. But if Lieutenant Colonel acts the way he does, wouldn't the others be influenced?"

"People know where they stand. Daiki has a right to act arrogant because he has the skills to be."

The girl nodded but before leaving, she turned to the composed redhead.

"Colonel Akashi. I agree with your actions. I'll call Major Midorima over. The shogi board is right under the desk."

It wasn't a coincidence that she, from the big group of willing recruits, was chosen to be the authoritative colonel's secretary.

...

Aomine looked out at the calm lake. He didn't care that he was skipping another day. Nor did he even consider that his unit was waiting for his orders. He slid out the crushed pink box from his pocket. He knew there was no more need for a ring. The boy hurled the light object into the wide waters. He smirked at the useless feelings he threw away along with the trivial box. This was better. The carefree soldier returned to his unit after lifting the heavy burden of heartache.

"Lieutenant Colonel Aomine," the familiar girl greeted.

"You. Help me dispose of these. Thoroughly." Aomine shoved a heavy box of envelopes into the girl's hands. "All of them."

The girl nodded and watched as the unaffected soldier resume to be his arrogant self. Instead of heading directly to the furnace, she dropped by to inform Akashi of the recent interaction with Aomine. Akashi ordered her to carry out her assigned task and she did so obediently.

The female secretary sighed as she prepared to throw the last letter into the furnace.

"None of these were even opened."

With that, she tossed the last letter into the burning flame where the last words of "I love you, Dai-chan" turned into ashes.

* * *

**I hope you guys understood the two messages here. That is, the reason for Momoi and Akashi's relationship with Aomine. Let me know what you think. Too simple? (But isn't simple beautiful) [Why'd I even ask .]**


End file.
